Desgraciado Encuentro
by xDama.Oscurax
Summary: Uzumaki y Uchiha después de tanto tiempo tienen un reencuentro, después de tanta busqueda por fin nos vemos las caras... ¿Qué es lo que pasará?... One Shot... espero disfruten... SasuNaru, Lemon.


**Desgraciado Encuentro**

Pues... me retaron en un foro a escribir un lemon quetenia demasiado tiempo que no hacia y pues aqui esta!..

sasunaru 100, lemon...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

El encuentro podría durar para siempre, pero esta vez, el egoísmo es más fuerte que cualquiera de los dos…

Se perciben el uno frente al otro, la distancia es tan corta, que los suspiros sustituyen el silencio de sus labios. Uno de ellos, el más bajito, mantiene un rostro sosegado, sus cabellos rubios caen despeinados agraciadamente en su rostro; un rostro cubierto de sudor, su piel clara brillaba, mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados, esperando… El otro lo observaba con unos profundos ojos oscuros llenos de sentimientos controversiales, con un solo deseo… poseerlo completamente.

Así sin más, el joven con piel de marfil y cabellos negros roza la mejilla del otro, caricias suaves como para decirle "aquí estoy, te quiero" y a la vez fuertes como diciendo "aquí estoy pero¡tu me perteneces!".

Uzumaki pierde la razón, se vuelve presa de aquél chico, es demasiado débil como para seguir esperando, él sonríe, con su rostro calmado y pacifico, dedicado a sentir. Mientras que Uchiha posa sus manos en la ropa del kyubi, desprendiéndolo de ellas, arrojándolas al suelo mientras lo sujetaba con sus brazos.

Naruto ansiaba ese momento, las caricias, los roces, la entrega de su tan esperado amante, y por fin estaba a punto de sucederle, poco a poco sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo virginal se entregaba al pecado, tanta búsqueda, tanto tiempo se recompensaba en ese primer encuentro. Sasuke lo recorría con sus carias mientras ambos yacían de pie. El rubio hizo un gesto de calidez, sus cejas se fruncieron en reacción al cosquilleo en su piel, cuando de repente, un beso lo conquista, un leve toque de labios que prosperó en un apasionado beso, donde las lenguas se tocaban agasajándose al mismo tiempo en donde pequeños gemidos le hacían coro.

Todo era tan magistral. El beso provocaba tal júbilo en Uchiha que despegó los labios dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos, solo para poder despojarse de sus vestimentas, y dejar ver su miembro viril erecto, hinchado y ávido.

Uzumaki al abrir los ojos contempló tal imagen, y en un impulso inconsciente, se hincaba frente al otro chico tomando con sus manos el miembro descubierto de este, masajeándolo, besándolo, chupándolo. Sasuke se sacudía poro por poro, alzaba su rostro al cielo haciendo gestos de placer, sin darle al chico debajo de él un solo gemido, Uchiha era demasiado orgulloso como para gemir.

Las manos de Sasuke sostienen la cabeza de Naruto, lo hacen detenerse, lo toma de los hombros y lo coloca en cuatro. El rubio se pone nervioso, lo ambicionaba era cierto, pero no se sentía preparado como para llegar a tanto.

-Relájate… pues no me detendré- fueron las palabras de Uchiha.

Y en un duro embestimiento, el joven penetró a Naruto. El dolor y el placer combinados eran sensaciones en el kyubi que lo hacían gemir, gritaba duro mientras lo invadían.

-Aaah Sas…. Sasuke! Itai ttebayo!.. aaah..

Pero Uchiha lo ignoraba, él solo quería obtenerlo de esta manera, sin importarle el sufrimiento que le causara al chico, pues el ¡si que lo estaba disfrutando!.

El culo de Uzumaki comenzaba a sangrar, aquél encuentro ya no era tan divertido, pero eso le importaba poco al hombre de cabellos negros, él estaba determinado a proseguir con ello sin importarle el dolor del otro, pues ¡debía poseerle a cualquier precio!.  
El semblante de Sasuke era determinante, agresivo, poseído y frío.

-Na.. naruto.. me correré dentro de ti!

Eso era algo que a Uzumaki podría haberle encantado en otra situación, quería llegar a ello pero no de ese modo, pues tampoco esperaba que su amado Sasuke a quien persiguió hasta el fin del mundo le importase tan poco su sentir en un momento tan significativo.

Uchiha llegó al clímax, mientras que Naruto en un grito de dolor asistía a su pareja.

Sasuke rápidamente lanza a Uzumaki al suelo, hiriendolo aún mas, en todos los aspectos posibles, el rostro del rubio era de asombro e incredibilidad¿qué estaba pasando?

-Estas caricias son solo mías, esos besos, tus palabras, tu me perteneces… sin embargo si ella lograse convencerte, después de tanto tiempo que tu la…….. yo no seré capaz de soportarlo, por que soy egoísta, la persona más egoísta del mundo ¡Naruto!.. por eso.. tu… debes de quedarte aquí, conmigo, en este momento.. para siempre..

El chico miembro del clan Uchiha se acercó a su ropa, tomando de ella su espada… levantando al rubio del brazo, lo abraza por la espalda mientras delicadamente se acerca al oído del chico…

-Ai shi… Ai shiteru Naruto..

El metal frio atraviesa el cuerpo de Uzumaki, el chico abre los ojos sudando gélido, con el seño confundido y lágrimas en los ojos…

-Do.. do shi-te Sa-su-ke – kun?

-soy egoísta..

El rubio se desvanecía, perdía su fuerza, la sangre comenzaba a fluir por su boca, su herida, derramándose en el suelo mezclándose con el semen y el sudor del coito anterior. Sasuke se hincaba junto con el cuerpo de Naruto aun consciente, lo tomaba entre sus brazos en un apretón desgarrante, y lo observaba profundamente.

-Siempre te quedarás en este momento Naruto, así como la parte humana de mi que no podía desprenderla en búsqueda de venganza… pero ahora sin ti.. Todo será mas fácil.. y podré quedarme en mi soledad pues aquí es donde el Sasuke de la aldea oculta de la hoja muere contigo…

-Sas-su-ke – levantando con sus últimas fuerzas su mano rumbo al rostro de Uchiha se despedía, con lágrimas en los ojos y un profundo dolor en el alma… Decepcionado pues después de todo, no pudo salvar el corrupto corazón de su tan amado Sasuke… y eso era lo que mas pena le provocaba..

Un encuentro que pudo haber durado para siempre, pero esta vez, el egoísmo fue más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos dos…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Listo! un besote a mi autora favorita Loreto W - te adoro!


End file.
